Strip Commercial Occupancy Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously, position apparatus appropriately, and consider attaching to water supply, especially if smoke is showing. * Remember to allow Truck company(s) access to as many sides of the building as possible, especially if rescue will be involved. * Transmit a brief initial report of conditions on arrival. If water supply is not established, relay information to the next arriving engine company. * Declare working incident if appropriate. * Assess incident priorities and identify potential problems. Identify potential victim locations and potential numbers. * Consider upgrading the response, especially if multiple persons are trapped. * Choose a command option and implement. Declare a working incident via radio transmission. * Choose an attack mode and implement based upon problems identified. * Be extremely cautious of lightweight truss building construction commonly utilized in this type of occupancy. Failure can occur in 0 to 3 minutes when involved in fire. * Assess the overhead by opening with pike poles for collapse potential, especially when fire has involved trusses, prior to entry. Maintain a safe advantage with adequate egress points when opening ceilings. Open often as progress is made to insure stability. * Use caution while working under attached awnings, especially at the attack point. * Consider a rapid defensive to offensive attack utilizing heavy streams, especially when large volumes of fire are involved. Start the attack from a safe vantage point. * Advise 2nd due engine to stretch a back-up line of at least the same size. * Coordinate attack and search patterns with 2nd and additional arriving engine companies. * Coordinate attack, search and ventilation operations with the truck company(s). * For defensive operations consider 2-1/2” hose lines and solid streams applied to exposures. Second Arriving Engine Company * Command established * Establish water supply * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated # Use attack lines from the first engine # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations/Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines / back lines/ exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Fourth Arriving Engine/Medic Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations/Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines / back lines/ exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) # Forcible Entry – all doors (T-6B) # Ventilation – consider trench (T-6B) # Aggressive search for fire extension * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander.